bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjä:Mibrex
"Olen voittanut satoja henkilöitä. Hallitsen Tulta, Varjoa, Salamaa, Happoa ja Jäätä. Olen niiden elementtejen mestari. Olen ollut niin voimakas (ja olen vieläkin), että pystyin voittamaan suurimman osan Ritarikunnasta. Joten miten ajattelit voittaa minut sinä pikku Matoran?"' :-Mibrex, Power of Darkness Mibrex, jota kutsutaan myös Varjolaavahirviönä on entinen Ta-Matoran, joka on nykyään Titaanimakuta. Elämänkerta Mibrex oli Ta-Matoran Tren Kromin niemimaalta. Hän asui Mazekan naapurissa ja tämä oli hänen paras ystävä. Kun Vultraz riehui ja teki kaikenlaista siellä, Mibrex päätti tehdä jotain. Hän aikoi haastaa hänet, mutta hän huomasi taivaalla jotain outoa. Siellä oli suuri iso portti. Hän meni sinne ja joutui Mahri Nuille. Mahri Nui Kun Mibrex pääsi Mahri Nuille, hän meni katsomaan muita henkilöitä. Hän kuitenkin mutatisoitui muitten Mahri Nuin Matoranien näköiseksi. Hän tapasi Dekarin, joka opasti hänet uuteen kotiinsa. Siellä Mibrex asui, kunnes sai tietää, mikä on Elämän naamio. Mibrex lähti etsimään sitä Mustilta Vesiltä. Hän tapasi Mantaxin, joka aikoi hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa. Mibrex väisti ja ui nopeasti pois. Hänet tosin pysäytti Mantaxin armejia, joka melkein tappoi hänet. Mibrex pakeni väsyneenä ja hakattuna leviin. Hän oli siellä monta viikkoa, kunnes hän huomasi Ehlekin armejian. Ne aikoivat syödä hänet, mutta sitten ne näivät kolme Thuloxia. Ne hyökkäsivät niiden kimppuun, ja Mibrex meni auttamaan niitä. Yksi kuoli, mutta Mibrex ja kaksi muuta palasi Mahri Nuille. Hän oli siellä muutaman päivän ja lähi taas etsimään Elämän naamiota, mutta hänellä oli mukanaan kolme Hydrukaa ja eräs Pistinvalas. Pian he joutuivat Takadoxia vastaan, mutta Mibrex joukkoineen voitti hänet. Mibrex päätti paeta. Hän teki pienen aluksen, jolla hän meni ilmaan ja lähti. Mibrex oli kulkenut monia päiviä, mutta pian hän huomasi erään saaren ja meni sinne. Siellä tosin eräs naispuolinen Makuta löi hänet tajuttomaksi ja vei hänet linnoitukseen... Makutan veljeskunta Kun Mibrex heräsi, hän huomasi olevansa Destralilla. Hän näki paljon Makutoja. Pian varjoista astui Teridax, joka kertoi, että Mibrex oli värvätty Veljeskuntaan. Mibrex ei aluksi suostunut, mutta huomasi sitten sen edut. Hän liittyi ryhmään ja sai paljon uusia voimia. Titaani Mibrexistä tuli titaani ja hän oli valmis mihin tahansa. Hänen ensimmäinen tehtävä oli palata niemimaalle ja tappaa kaikki näkemänsä. Hän mei sinne ja näki Mazekan. Tämä ei tunnistanut häntä, vaan hyökkäsi hänen kimppuun. Mibrex voitti tosin hänet helposti. Hän jatkoi matkaansa ja tappoi monta De-Matorania. Hän palasi Destralille, mutta siellä oli sota meneillään. Mibrex liittyi sotaan ja taisteli Metsästäjiä vastaan. Pian tosin hänet vangittiin ja hän oli Odinalla satoja vuosia. Teridaxin valtakunta Kun muut Makutat olivat Karda Nuilla, Mibrex yhtäkkiä pakeni. Hän meni Destralille, mutta sitten universumi liikkui. Mata Nui oli herännyt. Tosin pian Teridax valtasi hänet. Hän näki Mibrexin ja aikoi tappaa hänet. Mibrex tosin taisteli Teridaxia vastaan ja Teridax mietti hetken. Sen jälkeen hän lähetti tämän Bara Magnaan. Bara Magna Tulee pian... Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa, Mibrex ei suostunut Tuyetin puolelle, joten hän pakeni Arkistoihin. Siellä tosin vaihtoehtoinen Krika tappoi hänet. Sulatus Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa, Mibrexistä tuli Toa. Täyttyminen Täyttymisen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa, Mibrex tuli Bara Magnaan ja siellä hän auttoi Jalleria, koska hänestä oli tullut Toa ja hän hallitsi tulta. Kyvyt *'Kyvyt:' Mibrexillä oli ennen sellainen tulivoima, mitä hän ei pystynyt käyttämään. Nykyään, kun hänestä tuli suuri ja voimakas Titaanimakuta, hän hallitsee monia taikoja, tosi hyvin Tulta ja Varjoa. Hän hallitsee myös Jäätä, Happoa ja Salamaa. *'Naamio:' Huna (Aiemmin), Kraahkan, Hau Nuva (olkapäällä), Varjo Ignika (olkapäällä). *'Välineet:' Ei tiedossa. Tilastot Matoranin Titaanimakutan Sitaatteja :“Taistelu on taistelu, Mantax. Sinä ja sinun pikku mutatisoituneet ystäväsi kuolevat!” :—Mibrex Power of Darkness :“Kuten Tuma sanoisi: Titaanien taistelu.” :—Stronius Mibrex vs ´Mata Nui :“Vultraz on pelkkä petturi. Mutta jos haastat hänet, en vastaa seurauksista.” :—Mazeka Mibrexin elämänkerta :“Olet haastanut minut. Otan sen vastaan, mutta kuuntele tämä: jos voitan, olen varma että elämäsi voi päättyä.” :—Toa Mata Nui Mibrex vs Mata Nui :“Voimaa ei voi kuvata noin. Mutta silti, olet Skrallien ryhmässä.” :—Tuma Power of Darkness Esiintymiset Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Mibrexin elämänkerta'' *''Power of Darkness'' *''Mibrex vs. Mata Nui'' Kirjani/Sarjakuvani Kirjat *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''The Journey of Takanuva'' *''BIONICLE World'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' Sarjakuvat *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Shadow Play'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' *''If a Universe Ends'' *''Vengeance of Axonn'' Minun settini 2001 *Toa Mata Tahu *Kongu (ensimäinen settini) *Toa Mata Lewa *Toa Mata Pohatu *Turaga Nokama 2002 *Tahnok Va 2x *Lehvak Va 2x *Gahlok Va *Boxor (With Nuparu) *Bahrag *Lehvak 2x *Tahnok *Toa Nuva Tahu *Toa Nuva Lewa *Toa NuvaKopaka *Toa Nuva Onua 2003 *Takanuva ja Ussanui *Makuta Teridax *Kaikki Bohrok-Kalit *Turahk *Vorahk *Kurahk *Lerahk 2004 *Ahkmou *Nuhrii *Toa Metru Vakama *Toa Metru Whenua *Toa Metru Onewa *Toa Metru Matau *Krekka *Nidhiki *Turaga Dume ja Nivawk *Zadakh *Nuurakh *Vorzakh *Ultimate Dume 2005 *Kaikki Visorakit *Toa Hordika Whenua *Toa Hordika Nokama *Toa Hordika Onewa *Sidorak *Roodaka *Keetongu *Toa Hagah Norik *Rahaga Norik *Rahaga Pouks *Rahaga Kualus 2006 *Zaktan 2x *Reidak 2x *Hakann *Toa Inika Jaller *Toa Inika Kongu *Toa Inika Hewkii *Irnakk *Axonn *Brutaka *Vezon and Kardas 2007 *Toa Mahri Hewkii 2x *Toa Mahri Jaller *Toa Mahri Kongu *Toa Mahri Nuparu 2x *Toa Mahri Matoro *Kaikki Barraki (2x Ehlekiä ja Kalmahia) *Maxilos ja Spinax *Karzahni (ja Sarda, Idris ja ansa) *Lesovikk *Gadunka 2008 *Kirop *Radiak *Antroz *Chirox *Phantoka Lewa *Icarax *Tanma *Mutran ja Vican *Takanuva *Tahu Mistika *Onua Mistika *Bitil *Krika *Toa Ignika *Axalara T9 *Jetrax T6 2009 *Atakus *Tarduk *Raanu *Metus *Zesk 2x *Malum *Gresh *Skrall 2x *Strakk *Fero ja Skirmix *Tuma (Enemmän tulee (ehkä)...)